Our Rift
by AndreahTreole
Summary: Pending Rewrite. In the days before high school, before our falling out, we were inseparable… Going to different schools caused a rift; a painful rift between us. Now, I'm trying to keep a dying friendship alive… And failing spectacularly. AU - NEJITEN.


In the days before high school, before our falling out, we were inseparable…

And I loved him.

Going to different schools caused a rift; a painful rift between us. Now, I'm trying to keep a dying friendship alive…

And failing spectacularly.

* * *

Our Rift  
_By: AndreahTreole  
_**A NejiTen Story  
**Rated: T

* * *

Tenten was reflective as she lightly brushed over the sweater that accompanied her uniform. Her first year was upon her, and after a grueling year of entrance exams, studying, and finals – not exactly in that order – she was pleased to now have the evidence of her hard work in hand. Matsushita was a Level I school, especially prestigious in her prefecture. It had taken her nearly three months of studying to prep for that exam – and she still had only managed to get in as a wait-listed student. She imagined the student that had declined the high school and could only hope that he/she had been absolutely brilliant and was accepted into Nishigawa… Anything less and she'd feel crummy for taking the position. This did, however, promote thoughts of how she was going to have to continue her studies and eventually, dedicate her self to nothing but the books…

But, for now, she would be content with whacking at a couple of yellow balls out on the court, or kicking a few goals on the pitch. Hell, all went well, she may actually try to get onto the volleyball team and snap a few spikes over the net. She'd never played the sport before, however, if personal past experiences were worth anything, she shouldn't have too much trouble with getting used to the sport.

Sitting up from tatami mats, the young woman glanced about her small room. Her father was heavily influenced by time pieces – "The older the better!" were his famous words – so their family lived in a small, cozy traditional home, complete with shoji doors, tatami floors, and the kotatsu out in the living room to keep their toes warm in the winter. There was few modern day conveniences Tenten's father permitted in the home – mainly items that he could not do without including the television, stove, and running water. Though, that last one was mandatory by law or this house would be deemed "uninhabitable." As a high-school student, the teen had convinced her father to allow other electronics to make an appearance in their house. Her cell phone now currently rested on her laptop – and she could still recall her dad's surprised look when she first introduced him to the rice cooker and washing machine.

Now - if only she could convince him to purchase a dishwasher…

There was one good thing about all of this "old-fashioned" living, Tenten would have to admit – and that was the collection of timeless pieces that her father kept in what he referred to as the "armory." Bows (stick, recurved, cross-), rusted muskets, katanas, kunai and shuriken (from "real" ninja, or so her dad boasted) – she could even describe to anyone that asked the hundreds of copied scrolls, "explosive tags," and every strand of wire that took up space in that room. Should Japan ever be attacked or threaten, Tenten had no doubt that she could hand each person a single weapon from that room – and probably arm every man, woman, and child from her prefecture, all the way to Neji's.

Ah… Neji. The name brought a slight sigh to Tenten's lips as she quelled the startling blush that was about to overcome her cheeks. Reaching across her (impossibly) small room – really, it was barely wide enough for her to stick out her arms and not touch one wall or another – the teen handled her cell with a frown. She had texted the young man, her best-frickin'-friend-in-the-whole-wide-world, just a few minutes ago, so she shouldn't be so anxious for a reply. Still, she blamed her girly habits (what few remained, at least) for her constant glancing and checking at the small hand-held device. As usual, Tenten had invited the boy to come over, already having pulled out her round table from the closet. The experience had almost been a catastrophe as the futon she had rolled up with the blankets nearly came crashing down on her – but the door had slid shut in just enough time to avoid any undue damages… Whether to herself or the tatami didn't matter, her father would've yelled all the same.

A single chime echoed throughout the room and the teen glanced down at the pink cell that vibrated in her hand. The small character on the screen informed her that she had a new message, and a moment passed as Tenten opened the text, curious as to the purpose of that little animated figure.

**From: **Neji

**Subject:** RE: C/O…?

_Sure._

One of these days, Tenten swore, as she snapped the phone closed, she was going to teach that self-proclaimed genius a thing or two about texting… Especially about the rude behaviour that reflected from giving a reply of _one_ word when the recipient had _just_ sent you TWO PARAGRAPHS. Standing, the teen scuffled to the door, her stockings sticking at the stray strands that peeked up from her mats. Sliding open the door, she stepped out of the room – before turning back to shut the door firmly. Want all he could for her to be on her knees in respect for this – there was no way in Heaven's creation she was going to do such a thing, even for her father.

Carefully, the teen moved down the hall, the dark paneled floor creaking in protest to her footsteps. The home still smelled of the cleaning products she had used to scrub the floors, and as she passed another room with the door opened wide, her peripheral caught sight of the quilt that hung on the line outside. Even if the modern child was pampered by their family and was spoiled by modern technology, Tenten had to admit that their was a certain charm in the old-fashioned. Just… Not enough for her to want to spend the rest of her life in the past. Taking it upon herself, the girl pulled her brother's door closed, smiling as she ran her fingers over the warm wood and thin paper.

The house echoed a rough rapping at the front door, and Tenten wondered how she had missed the loud squeal of the gate opening to greet the guest. In no time, she was at the front entrance. Stepping down onto the cement block that separated the hardwood floors from the (only slightly) dirty mudroom floor, the teen reached across the anteroom, deftly switching the lock from secured, and flinging open the wooden door. "Neji!" she greeted, enthusiastically.

He was tall. He was handsome – and given his brooding personality, Tenten would have to agree that he was a bit dark and morbid, too. The Hyūga was, to her, the perfect man (if one was to ignore the fatalistic attitude and egotistical behavior). She smiled at the dark-haired male before her, stepping back up onto the hardwood floor, and shifting away so that he could let himself in. The amount of times the boy had been to her house, the young woman was surprised that he didn't just open the door on his own – he knew where the spare key was. He was more cut for this ancient home than she, Tenten swore, as he slid his shoes from his feet and exchanged them for a pair of slippers. She knew, however, as soon as they entered the home and into a tatami room – they would soon be discarded, as well. Neji was more versed in the propriety of the traditional place then she – and she lived here!

"Tenten… What did I say about continuously rambling in your texts? It isn't practical."

"Yeah, well – what did I say about one-worded texts? They're rude." For a moment the two glared at one another, heatedly. They both stood firmly on their beliefs, and often argued over the legitimacy of their views. "…Would you like some tea…?" Tenten finally offered, remembering her place as hostess. Neji smirked as he looked away, leading the two from the foyer and towards the kitchen. It was no surprise that he would take front, but sometimes she wished he would let her at least be the guide _in her own home_.

Random conversations floated between them in the time it took for the water to heat and the tea to be made. Questions about the day and its activities, a few stories about old times and friends. The moment of domestic contentment almost made Tenten's heart swell with warmth until it burst from her chest… But apparently her sternum was made of steel as there was no rupture. Careful to keep from his eyes, Tenten moved to the cabinets on the left, pulling out a package of Yan-Yan. Behind her she could hear the other teen scoff at her choice of snack. "Those things are unhealthy."

"So is your attitude," she tossed over her shoulder, already pulling back the lid and dipping a stick into the chocolate sauce. She murmured a quick, reverent thanks, before crunching down. She glanced behind her at Neji, and purposefully chewed harshly on the snack.

The boy sneered at her poor manners, before hoisting the tray that carried their tea. "Come on. And stop chewing like a cow. It's disgusting." Tenten mouthed off, silently, behind her best friend as they headed towards her room, snacking down on the last few inches of her snack stick. When they neared the door, the owner of the space opened the shoji, glancing back as she noted her guest removing his slippers.

Once they were in the room, Neji almost immediately noted the uniform that hung from the board above the area he knew Tenten stretched her futon at the end of the day. "Matsushita…?" he questioned, softly, before looking at the girl who blew softly on her tea. She had no manners he noted, as her elbows rested heavily on the table and she sat cross-legged – instead of folding her limbs underneath her properly.

"Yeah… Matsushita – you know… That school we both took the entrance exam for…?" she reminded him, eyeing Neji, tentatively. "Why do you seem shocked? You were admitted, too, righ—Oh, no." Tenten's face fell as she acknowledge that Neji's look was rather ill, as if he had swallowed something foul. "That wait-list position… It was yours!" she observed, and her friend's face continued to drop as she continued. "Oh, gosh, Neji… Where did you end up agreeing to…" She trailed off as she thought about the only other high-leveled school in the district. "Nishigawa… _Holy shit_." The English was awkward on her tongue, but other than physical education, it was the only subject in school she excelled at. "Neji!" she exclaimed, her face shining. "Oh, my gosh, Neji! You got in to Nishi? I'm so proud!" She reached over to smother the boy in a hug, and he allowed her to wrap around his shoulders. It was a rather strange movement and it left her in an uncomfortable position, as she wasn't quite out of her seat.

The Hyūga sighed, patting the arm, hoping that would placate the girl and release him from the contact. Even if they had been friends since primary, Neji was still uneasy with physical touch – especially from Tenten. "Alright. Let go." A final squeeze and he was released, allowing him to sip from his drink. He took a moment to savor the drink, before he addressed the next issue. "Nishigawa and Matsushita are twenty minutes away, by train – and nearly an hour if you walk. Are you not concerned with a fallout…?"

Tenten scoffed at him and wagged her cell phone in his face. "Do you really think I'm letting my best chance at good grades just walk off like that? Nights, weekends, and vacations are often enough… We'll make due." She could see his smile at her flippant attitude – just barely, though.

"TENTEN, MY FLOWER~? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Both teenagers looked out the door, into the hallway, as the voice echoed though the thin walls. "Dad's home…" Tenten flat-lined, sipping at her own drink and turning pointedly from the door.

"Sometimes I wonder how you managed to come out so adjusted."

"Don't we all."

* * *

It was a new school, no doubt about that. New teachers, new classmates… Even the rooms were situated differently and the entire atmosphere was almost stifling. The other students were certainly intense – she could recall them all talking about study groups and midterms… And it was only the first day! Level I school, indeed. She, however, had taken looks at the Tennis Club, the Soccer Team, and the Volleyball Team… And they were just as serious and determined as their math and science counterparts.

But that was all behind her, now. At this point she was hanging onto a handle that dropped from the luggage rack, trying to keep her balance as the train zipped through the town. It was rather empty in the cabin – for Japan, at least. There was room to breathe, she didn't have to worry about perverts… For the most part it was a rather enjoyable ride as she moved from her district to the next. Nishigawa was only a four- or five-minute walk from the station, so as the train slowed, the girl hopped about impatiently. She was so close…

As soon as the exit rushed open with a pneumatic hiss and the automated voice declared that she should leave, quickly – in order to avoid being squished by the closing doors – Tenten was out of the train and rushing up the steps from the platform. She was excited, had every right to be, in her mind. Skipping the steps out of the train station, she hit the sidewalk and practically _flew_. Twenty minutes by train, five minutes by walking… It was a half-hour trip and she would be damned if she missed Neji because she took too long.

**From: **Tenten

**Subject:** Be There Soon

_[Page.]_

And by "soon," she really meant "turning down the street, now." Her shoes – those troublesome mary-jane's with the strap that bit at the bridge of her foot – groaned in protest to the sudden direction change. She slid to a stop outside the gate to the school, sucking in deep breaths of air like it was going out of fashion. Her hand splayed out, across her racing heart, clutching at the pin that she had been given directly before the entrance ceremony. It was ugly and bulky and she was secretly pleased with the fact that she only had to wear it twice – today and her graduation ceremony. But that was a few years from now, and therefore – not worth her attention.

What did draw her mind's eye away from the gaudy brooch was the boys that were coming out of the gates, turning to the right and walking away from her. In general that wouldn't cause her to flinch in the slightest, however, among that throng of young, stuck-up, and rather ostentatious young men… was Neji. While normally Tenten would have made a crack about how neatly her best friend fit in with that group – something caused her throat to swell and keep from voicing her wit.

That something…? Probably the fact that Neji – _her_ Neji – walked right past her… Without a second glance, a subtle nod, or even giving any sign of recognition. Even from this distance, the teen could hear the others talk - watched as one of them glanced over his shoulder at her. His dark eyes were condescending and she could almost bet that he wasn't thinking anything _polite_ about her.

"Who's that…?" she overheard, and her heart pounded faster than before. Forget running, the true exercise here had to do with her best friend. In two seconds he was about to make her… Or he was going to kill her.

One…

Two…

Neji's opalescent stare met with ocher irises, and the blood in the girl's veins froze. "…I don't know."

Tenten could almost hear her heart fracture.


End file.
